Writer Block
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Sepanjang kisah sepak terjang Oda Sakunosuke dalam dunia tulis menulis, baru kali ini writer block membuat otaknya pusing. Lalu Dazai dan Ango datang... / warn: ditulis pas authornya juga lagi kena writer block, genre general karena ga tau mau dikasih di mana


Hanya ada suara kipas angin dan beberapa kali suara ketikan dalam ruangan bernuansa merah kecoklatan itu. Pemiliknya—seorang pemuda berhelai merah—sejak tadi siang sudah berkutat di depan layar monitor dan tidak sedikitpun beranjak dari sana kalau tidak ada hal mendesak. Kopi dalam cangkir di sebelah laptopnya sudah habis sejak 30 menit lalu, namun sang pemuda tidak ada niatan untuk mengisinya ulang sama sekali.

Ketik, _backspace_ , ketik, _backspace_. Sejak siang ia berkutat di depan layar monitor, namun hanya dua hal itu yang dilakukannya. Layar monitor yang menampilkan lembar kerja ala aplikasi pengolah kata itu putih, bersih, kosong. Tiap merangkai kata, _backspace_ kembali ditekan lama saking tidak cocoknya kata-kata yang barusan ia ketik dengan rasa puasnya.

Buntu. Sepanjang kisah sepak terjang Oda Sakunosuke dalam dunia tulis menulis, baru kali ini _writer_ _block_ membuat otaknya pusing.

 **~o~**

 **Writer Block**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

 **Rating: K? T? Haruskah T? Oke :'v**

 **Genre: general**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, freelancerwriter!Odasaku, collagestudent!Buraiha, saia nulis ini pas lagi kena WB juga, jadi pasti amburadul banget :'), dll**

 **DLDR?**

 **~o~**

Untuk Odasaku, menulis itu menyenangkan.

Menulis kadang bisa membuat sebagian bebannya seolah pergi, berganti dengan kepuasan sendiri kala melihat tulisan sudah sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Namun tidak kalau salah satu hal yang membuat penulis manapun kesal setengah mati.

 _Writer_ _block_.

Iya. Keadaan di mana seorang penulis tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang menurut dirinya pas. Odasaku sedang dalam masa-masa itu, dan jujur ia kesal sekarang.

 _Well_ , Odasaku tidak sedang dikejar _deadline_ —dia kan penulis lepas. Ia hanya ingin menulis. Sejak pulang dari kampus tadi tangannya sudah gatal ingin menulis sesuatu, namun Odasaku tidak tahu bagaimana ia ingin harus merangkai kata.

Dan beginilah sekarang. Lembar kerja di layar monitornya masih kosong. Odasaku sempat menulis sebuah kalimat tadi di sana sebelum menghapus semuanya lantaran menurutnya kata-kata yang ia tulis kurang pas.

"Odasaku, dari tadi di depan layar komputer mulu..." seseorang memasuki kamar Odasaku tanpa permisi.

"Kalo masuk ketuk dulu napa," suara lainnya menyahuti si pemilik suara yang memasuki kamar Odasaku lebih dulu.

Odasaku menoleh. "Oh, Dazai, Ango..." jujur saja gara-gara sibuk memikirkan apa yang ingin ditulisnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu sampai lupa kalau adik tingkat dan teman sekelas merangkap sahabatnya itu tadi datang ke rumahnya untuk sekedar mengusir rasa bosan—hanya sekedar datang untuk bersantai sebentar, Ango bilang Odasaku menulis saja, sementara Dazai tadi sudah malas-malasan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Odasaku sudah selesai?" Dazai duduk di pinggiran ranjang Odasaku, lantas menatap si surai merah yang masih duduk di meja belajarnya. Ango mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Dazai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Odasaku menggeleng. "Belum ada yang kutulis."

"Eeh?"

" _Writer_ _block_ , biasa..." balas Odasaku datar.

Dazai mangut-mangut.

Ango melirik. " _Writer_ _block_ ya..." gumamnya, "bagaimana kalau ngembangin ide yang lama aja?"

"Yang lama?" alis Odasaku naik satu.

"Itu lho, yang suka Odasaku ceritain kalau kita lagi bertiga di kantin kampus," Dazai menimpali.

Ah, ya, Odasaku ingat kalau ia suka menceritakan ide yang dimilikinya pada Dazai dan Ango. Odasaku menganggap apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu beban kalau tidak ia keluarkan akan menghantui pikirannya terus-menerus, dan Dazai serta Ango selalu siap kalau Odasaku ingin menceritakan isi pikirannya.

"Yang mana dulu?" tanya Odasaku bingung. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menggeser sedikit kursinya, menghadap Ango dan Dazai.

" _Etto_ , yang tentang seorang anak SMA yang pindah ke apartemen berhntu dengan dua adiknya?" Dazai memberi usul lebih dulu.

Odasaku diam sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Terlalu _mainstream_ rasanya..." ucapnya.

Kalau Odasaku tidak salah, apa yang diusulkan oleh Dazai itu bercerita soal anak SMA yang pindah ke apartemen bersama kedua adiknya yang masih kecil setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Awalnya mereka bertiga ditampung di rumah sepupu si anak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa adik-adiknya pergi dari sana karena tak tahan dengan bibinya yang suka marah tanpa alasan pada kedua adiknya. Namun Odasaku tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan mengembangkan cerita itu kedepannya. Temanya juga—menurut Odasaku—agak _mainstream_.

"Kalau yang ngambil tema kerusuhan _supporter_ sepak bola itu gimana?" kali ini Ango yang memberi usul.

Apa yang Ango usulkan itu bercerita soal seorang lelaki yang kehilangan adiknya karena _supporter_ sepak bola yang terlalu fanatik—alasan mereka membunuh adik sang tokoh utama adalah hanya karena tim yang mereka bela berbeda. Alasannya memang konyol, namun Odasaku memikirkannya berdasarkan berita yang sempat ia lihat di berita beberapa bulan lalu.

Ide pokoknya memang lumayan, namun selain berita itu sudah dari beberapa bulan lalu, Odasaku juga lupa bagaimana ia mengembangkan alur ceritanya dulu. "Nanti saja kupikirkan," ucapnya.

"Ng, kalo yang tiga sahabat gimana?" Dazai mengusulkan lagi.

Kalau yang itu bercerita tentang tiga orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dua lelaki, dan satu gadis. Lelaki pertama menyadari kalau ia memiliki ketertarikan pada sesama jenis, dan menyukai si lelaki kedua. Namun ia tahu kalau si lelaki kedua menyukai gadis yang menjadi sahabat mereka, maka suatu hari, si lelaki pertama nekat mencium bibir lelaki kedua itu sambil menyatakan perasaannya, lalu pergi. Beberapa hari kemudian, ketika si lelaki kedua dan si gadis datang ke atap sekolah atas undangan si lelaki pertama, si lelaki pertama meminta maaf soal apa yang sudah dilakukannya, kemudian bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan diri dari atas atap.

Tragis memang. Entah apa yang Odasaku pikirkan saat itu, namun hal itu pernah membuat Dazai bilang, "Andaikan si gadis mau bunuh diri ganda denganku~"

Odasaku langsung membalasnya, "Yang bunuh diri si lelaki lho."

Dazai langsung pundung saat itu.

"Gimana?" tanya Dazai.

"Aku tertarik sebenarnya, tapi..." Odasaku menggantungkan perkataannya sejenak, "apa yang berhubungan dengan percintaan sesama jenis masih jadi hal tabu buat sebagian masyarakat. Aku nggak bisa menuliskannya meskipun ingin."

"Menulis itu nggak ada batasannya," celetuk Ango, "itu katamu, kan?"

"Yang ini lain lagi..."

"Iya iya..." Ango diam sebentar sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "gimana kalo yang sebuah keluarga itu? Yang anaknya katanya penderita autis?"

Ah, Odasaku ingat yang ini—kalau tidak salah ia menceritakannya pada Dazai dan Ango seminggu lalu. Odasaku saat itu memikirkn sepasang suami istri yang berbahagia menyambut kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Si bayi tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria, namun orangtuanya menyadari ada yang aneh dari tingkah laku anak mereka. Begitu mereka periksakan ke dokter, sang dokter berkata bahwa anak mereka menderita autis. Awalnya mereka sedih, namun melihat wajah anak mereka, keduanya bertekad untuk merawat anak mereka sepenuh hati.

Dan sekali lagi Odasaku menggeleng—lagi, ia lupa apa yang sudah ia rencanakan waktu itu. Waktu itu jadwal kuliahnya padat, ia tidak bisa menulis hingga hanya bisa _curhat_ pada Dazai dan Ango.

"Lah..." Dazai iseng tiduran di ranjang Odasaku, "jadi gimana?"

Odasaku menghela napas. "Aku nggak tau..." ia ingin menulis, namun _writer_ _block_ maha laknat menghalanginya.

" _Writer_ _block_..." Ango menggumam lagi.

Dazai melirik Ango, kemudian melirik Odasaku sejenak. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya. "Oh, gimana kalo tentang _writer_ _block_?!" serunya.

Dazai mungkin tidak memahami dunia tulis-menulis sebagaimana Odasaku dan Ango memahaminya—Ango hanya paham sedikit sih, tapi setidaknya lebih baik dari Dazai—namun ia tahu, mungkin _writer_ _block_ pun bisa menjadi bahan untuk menulis.

Odasaku dan Ango sontak menatap Dazai. " _Writer_ _block_?"

"Odasaku sedang kena _writer_ _block_ , kan?" Dazai nyengir, "kalau sedang mengalaminya, pasti lebih gampang mendeskripsikannya!"

" _Naruhodo_ ," Ango mangut-mangut, "Odasaku-san, gimana?"

Odasaku diam sebentar. Namun tak lama kemudian, senyum kecil—yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada siapapun itu—terbit di wajahnya.

Ah, Odasaku tahu apa yang akan ia tulis sekarang.

 **~END~**

 **Hae gaes, ketemu sama ane lagi. Lagi kena writer block, jadi rada ngaco n gaje :"v /emang gaje lu Vir**

 **Btw contoh ide yang dikasih Dazai ama Ango (yang mana mereka sebenernya cuman ngingetin kembali ide yang pernah diceritain sama Odasaku) itu sebenernya beberapa pemikiran absurdku. Ada yg ditulis kerangka kasarnya di laptop, ada juga yang cuman sekilas pikiran yang lewat pas lagi mandi :'v**

 **Awalnya konsep cerita ini cuman mau pakai Odasaku sama Dazai, terus sempat ganti ke Chuuya ama Dazai dengan Chuuya sebagai penulis. Eh malah ngestuck, jadi balik lagi ke Odasaku sama Dazai, ditambah Ango :'v**

 **Baik, hanya itu yang mau kubilangin keknya. Ketemu lagi lain waktu yak :v**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
